1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bibs and aprons and more particularly, to an interchangeable bib or apron having a neck engaging section and an interchangeable body encompassing section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of approaches have been taken for providing a protective bib-like article, particularly for infants, to be worn over clothing to protect the clothing from food spills, dribbles and the like. Such bibs are usually formed of an absorbent material, typically terrycloth or the like and are made in various shapes and sizes with means for attaching the bib about the neck of the child. Usually, a pair of cords or other mate enclosures are involved. With an improper fit about the neck, liquid or food can travel onto the baby's clothes through the neck gap. Furthermore, upon receipt of large deposits of food or material thereon, such bibs tend to soak through, staining the underlying clothing due to their absorbent nature. One prior art form of cloth bib is that which is formed of an absorbent material having a thin waterproof backing. This backing will prevent the seepage experienced by all-cloth bibs; however, it still is a "one use" bib requiring laundering after each use.
Another alternative to absorbent bibs is a bib constructed solely of a water resistant material which normally relies on a pocket formed into the bottom edge of the bib to catch the food or liquid. Because of the material from which it is formed, it typically is bulky, does not properly drape over the clothing, and cannot be placed snugly about the neck without constricting the child.
In varying the appearance of conventional bibs, it is necessary to substitute an entirely new bib with a different color or design in order to achieve that purpose. The capacity to so decorate is expensive in that a plurality of bibs must be on hand to provide the requisite decorative effect.
Aprons conventionally worn by cooks or waiters share a similarity with bibs in that they protect the wearer from food stains and the like and they can, on necessary occasions, provide a decorative effect.
Thus, there has been identified a clear and urgent need for a versatile bib or apron that can be inexpensively maintained and selectively altered for decorative effect. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.